The Land of Olympus- No, Aibo!
by stormy003
Summary: Gao Mikado ends up waking up NEARLY late for school, his brothers flat out leaving him behind, still sleeping in his cozy bed in Olympus. Always having at least 2 hours of sleep, the boy decides to ask his father, along with Zanya and Akatsuki, to allow him a foster family. Will the god of sky allow their requests be fulfilled or will he reject? (Requested by legna. wsit)
1. Chapter 1

"Gao… Gao….." a masculine voice echoed.

The boy stirred in his bed exhaustedly, covering up his ears as he did so, and continued to ignore the person calling for him.

"Gao, wake up… Gao. MY SON! WAKE UP!" the voice boomed loudly.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! Why are you calling me up so early in the morning?!" the boy exclaimed in a grumpy tone, shooting up from bed.

"Early? Have you forgotten that the time here in Olympus is different than the time in; hm, I don't know, my boy, JAPAN? At least 7 hours apart I tell you! Well, if I calculated right.."

"And have you noticed….. IT'S ONLY 12 AT MIDNIGHT OVER HERE?!" the boy argued as he worn on his green laurel crown stubbornly. "Why am I even wearing this…?! ZANYA! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, young man, or I'll zap you to crisp!" Zeus threatened.

"Yes, sir.." Gao pouted, pulling at his creamy looking toga.

"Your brothers have already left you for school. Gods don't need sleep! Now man up and hurry out of here!" the old man ordered.

Gao yawned and trudged away from his pure white bed tiredly to look for his casual clothes he always wore away from Olympus. Just taking his business slowly, his phone began to vibrate in a crazy manner.

'Now what…' the boy muttered, mouth filled with toothpaste and his toothbrush still hanging out.

_'Are you awake yet? _–Zanya'_ _

_'Hey, Gao, wake up! _–Zanya'__

__'You're going to be late! _–Zanya'___

_'Father probably got mad at you didn't he? Should have slept at 11 am or something, Gao. –Zanya'_

Gao took a sharp inhale of breath, forgetting about the toothpaste in his mouth and began to cough wildly, pounding his chest repetitively to help him stop the coughing fit. The boy spat into the sink and immediate rinsed out his mouth to run out the bathroom and grab something to drink before it got any worse. Looking at his phone again, Gao decided to text Zanya back after his full choking experience with toothpaste.

_'Note to self: don't breathe in a deep breath when you brush your teeth. __Yeah right, it's too early to sleep at that time, man. Can't Dad do something about this? –Gao'_

Gao sighed and changed his clothes, wrapping his arms with white bandages and puting on his ripped up bancho cap on his spikey red and black hair after turning off his phone, slipping it on his pocket.

"I'm going to school now then. Hope I'm not late to school," the boy announced to Zeus, his father.

"Dear humans from down below, just help this child.. And the way he dresses! He should be more like Zanya.." the god said exasperatedly, shaking his head and burying his face into the palm of his hand.

"Okay, then…. Bye, Dad," Gao said awkwardly, zapping himself to an empty area near Aibo Academy with a snap of his fingers.

"Gao, over here!" Akatsuki called, waving his brother over to school campus.

The lion headed boy looked at his younger brother and then around his surroundings to check for human students nearby. No one was around at the moment, Gao taking the chance to run out of the bushes and trees.

"Zanya is already in class, but don't worry you're not late! All you need to do now is run to class within 3 minutes!" the boy exclaimed, dashing off to the building.

'Easy for you to say, Akatsuki.. Heck, you run even faster than I do,' Gao thought, giving chase the speedy young boy.

'I'm near the top flooooor... Must not be late. Must not be late. MUST NOT BE LATE!'

The boy suddenly burst through the classroom with a booming thud, throwing the doors wide open and earning everyone's attention.

"Ha… Ha…. Ha…" the boy panted, swallowing some air and saliva and then continuing to pant hard right after. "Gha…. Ha.."

Everyone brushed him off and looked away, talking to their friends again as Kuguru and Baku looked at each other and shrugged.

"Gao? Are you okay?" Kuguru asked, walking up to her friend.

"Ha.. Ha… To-totally cool… Ha…" the boy panted.

"He's not okay," Baku answered for him.

"Yes, I am! … Am I late?" Gao asked, standing up straight.

The bell suddenly rang to signal the students to sit down in their assigned seats, answering Gao's question for him.

"Does that answer your question?" Baku asked.

"Yeah, it does actually."

"ALRIGHT, CLASS! LET'S SIT AND QUIET DOWN! I'LL NEED TO START TAKING ROLL NOW!" Mr. Nitsuke instructed.

* * *

So did old man Zeus get mad at you again?" Baku asked, stuffing tons of food into his mouth at the same time.

"What do you think?" Gao asked, eating some of his own food. "I think he's got his white beard twisted into a knot or maybe his brain is just as loose as his beard, heheh."

"Hahaha, good one, Gao!" Baku chuckled.

"So how about Hephaestus and Athena?" Gao asked casually as Kiri walked over to the group with his bento.

"My mother isn't like Zeus, I can tell you that," Kuguru said, searching through stuff on her tablet. "But she's quite disappointed about Suzuha's… Confidence, if you know what I mean…. I think she's been with Goddess Aphrodite for too long.."

Baku, Gao, and Kiri laughed at the purple haired girl's statement, agreeing to what she said, and then calmed down right after.

"My pops is always admiring art, so no lashing out for me," Baku stated.

"How about you, Kiri? Has Goddess Khione been getting in a bad mood lately?" Kuguru asked, looking at the boy.

"My mom? Err…. No…. Well, she's been hunting Zeus down for I have no idea actually, but other than that she's done nothing to me," Kiri answered, scratching his head.

"Seriously though, guys, the god of the sky, Zeus. He prefers Zanya over me! AND HE LITERALLY WAKES ME UP AT 12 AM FOR SCHOOL!" Gao exclaimed in rage.

"Sleep earlier then?" Kiri suggested.

"It's too bright outtt….." the boy groaned.

"Then why not have a foster family?" Kuguru suggested.

"Foster family? How?" the boy repeated in a question.

"Oh, don't worry about it! One of the gods would take care of it! I think.." Kuguru piped up.

"Hey, bros!" Tetsuya called, Zanya and Akatsuki following him from behind.

The group of elementary students turned their heads to look at the boy who called them.

"They were out late today!" Akatsuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, cause this one over here came late, AGAIN!" Zanya exclaimed.

"Hehe, sorry, man. Coming early is just not my thing!" the boy rapped.

"Oh dear gods from Olympus and the humans we stand ground with, please help this boy get something right in his brain for once," Zanya prayed.

"Hey!"

"Now I think about… Hey, Tets?" Baku called.

"What is it, my man?" the boy asked.

"Does Apollo ever get mad at you for waking up late for school?"

Tetsuya stopped moving and thought for a bit, tapping his chin to think. Everyone stared at him nervously, having the exact same thought of 'Does he really have to think about this..?'.'

'How am I not surprised….?' Zanya muttered.

"Well duhh!" Tetsuya finally answered.

The group of demigods went quiet and stared at the boy with disinterest once again.

"I mean look, dudes, I wake up late everyday! My old geezer lectures me about how I'm always late for school and always sleeping in! He calls me reckless!" the boy said proudly.

'Is he really proud of this..?' Gao whispered.

'I don't know, man,' Baku whispered back.

"Sleeping in for hours that is," Zanya added in.

"No wonder he calls you reckless," Akatsuki said in a perky tone.

"Looks like you're not the only one, Gao," Kiri pointed out.

"But then he gave up on me."

"We just lied then," Kuguru said awkwardly, looking away right after.

Gao groaned and then leaned his head backwards in annoyance.

"Seriously…. Zanya, can we ask him to do us a favor?" the boy suddenly asked.

"Favor? We? When did this happen..?" the indigo haired boy replied.

Gao sat back up and turned around fully this time to face his brother.

"Foster families. A way for me to get more sleep here!"

"Oh brother…"

* * *

**Stormy: Requested by legna. wsit! Percy Jackson crossed over with Buddyfight! Honestly, don't know Percy Jackson that well(never read the stories and only watched the first movie o3o"). Pretty much just using Greek gods and goddesses in this story xD the idea belongs to legna. wsit!**

**Yuna: Yep! Going to be struggling a lotttttt...!**

**Stormy: I know.. Don't remind me, dear.**

**Gao: Poll on Stormy's profile! Check it!**

**Zanya: It's going to be a pretty short story.**

**Baku: Unfortunately.**

**Tetsuya: She still has many stories to finish! **

**Stormy: Yeah... I don't think I can finish in time to accept anymore requests in CHRISTMAS BREAK(2 weeks from now).**

**Akatsuki: R&amp;R!**

**Kuguru: And enjoy!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

_**~stormy003**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Old Ma- I mean, Pops!" Gao exclaimed, waving at Zeus energetically.

"Oh, you're back already?" Zeus asked, looking up from his news papers and pulling down his spectacles.

"We have something to request you!" the boy proposed, grinning mischievously and dragging Zanya up to the front.

"All three of you?" the god asked, folding up his papers and setting it down on the table next to him.

"Go on, Zanya!"

The boy gulped and adjusted his golden laurel crown on top of his head nervously, his untied hair tickling half of his bare back.

"Dad, Gao wants to live in a foster home in Japan…!" Zanya said slowly, looking away. "And he wants me to come with him and stay there…?"

"Me? No, you agreed to it!" Gao whined.

"I never agreed to anything, Gao!" the boy exclaimed, Akatsuki grabbing onto his leg and pulling him back.

"Calm down, boys. Gao, why are you requesting this?" Zeus asked curiously, folding up his hands together. "I believe you have a reason for this?"

"You see…. We want to have more sleep and get to school on time," the boy explained, poking his fingers together. "We've been rushing to school and getting to class nearly a second late. Also, we are lacking a lot of sleep!"

"You mean you do, Gao," Zanya corrected. "We wake up and leave early, unlike you."

"Z, let's just play along with it.." Akatsuki said anxiously.

The boy sighed and then looked over to the youngest boy with the green laurel crown and loose white toga that hung off a shoulder, a black tank top covering the rest of his body. He then gave a pat on his head to tell him that he'll do what he asked him to do and zipped up his mouth, waiting for an answer.

"… If it's the only way for you to get to school early… I'll allow you. Zanya, Akatsuki, it's your choice whether you want to join him or not," the god answered, giving permission to his sons.

"Really?" When are we going to find a foster family, Old Man?" Gao asked excitedly, not even bothering to correct himself.

"Gao!" Zanya exclaimed, frowning at the boy as he elbowed him into his side.

"Ow! Okay… Dad. Jeez."

'I don't want any more whining from this boy..' the man thought, grinning uncomfortably as he looked away. "We can start finding one right now."

"YEAH! THANKS, POPS!" Gao exclaimed, dragging Zanya and Akatsuki away.

Zeus smiled at his sons as they retreated to their rooms, Gao's room specifically.

"Wait! Zanya and Akatsuki-"

"It's fine, Father, we accept!" Zanya called as Gao continued to drag him.

* * *

"I'm actually excited for this! I get to sleep in!" Gao exclaimed.

"Good for you," Zanya replied, yawning a little.

"Are we going to be separated?" Akatsuki asked in a whiny tone, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

The boys looked at each other a little worriedly and then gave each other an assuring smile. Zanya, being the more dependant of the three hence his golden laurel crown, crouched to Akatsuki's level and rested his hand on the boy's head.

"We'll still be able to come back to Olympus and see each other or even come back here and stay. Maybe Dad will find a place for all of us to stick together," the boy said, trying to reassuring the youngest of the three siblings.

Gao grinned his brightly at Akatsuki and sat down next to the two, his toga spread around him freely.

"It'll be fine! We can see each other at school too and hang out!" the boy added.

Akatsuki only nodded and wiped his eyes with both of his hands, stopping himself from crying.

"Okay.. Do you think we'll still get to spend much time with each other after this if we all are separated?" the young boy asked.

"We won't be separated forever," Zanya replied, looking over to Gao. 'Thanks a lot; you're making him worry about the little things now.'

'Hey, I didn't expect him to actually whine,' Gao whispered back, frowning a little.

'Well, use your brain next time! What kind of brother are you?'

'Sorry...!' the boy said forcefully.

* * *

"So, how did you get the idea of having a foster family?" Zeus asked during dinner. "I'm sure you're not that bright enough to think of it."

"Hey, I may not look smart, but I can use my head!" Gao pouted. "Athena's daughter, Kuguru, suggested the idea to me."

"Just as expected. That girl is brilliant for her age, just like your brother, Zanya, over here. I wonder if her Elder sister is as smart as her," the man responded. "Anyways, I managed to find you three a fitting family to stay with. I asked the God of Time and Goddess of Memory to help me with this little arrangement. Starting tomorrow, you all will be staying with your new family."

"Are we all staying together?" Zanya asked quickly, setting down his fork and knife.

"Sadly, no. Only two of you boys are staying together."

Akatsuki scrunch up his face disappointingly as he began to cry again, Zanya and Gao holding the boy close.

"I'll let you boys decide which family you want to go. Tell me before you go to sleep," Zeus said, wiping his hands on a napkin and calling for the servants.

"Okay, please tell us the families we can decide between each other then," Gao said seriously.

"Akatsuki, continue eating. You don't want to go hungry tomorrow during class," Zanya told the boy, wiping his face with a napkin.

"There's the Kisaragi Family and the Mikado Family."

The god went into a long explanation for both of the families as the boys listened intently and focused on what they wanted in their new foster family. Akatsuki managed to calm down and continued eating his dinner with his brothers as they all stared at their father.

* * *

"So, who do you want to stick with, Akatsuki? You don't really have a choice, but to live with Mr. Kisaragi if you're staying with either me or Zanya," Gao explained.

"I don't know who I want to stay with," the boy answered worriedly.

"… Gao, where do you want to go?" Zanya asked, lying back on the floor.

"Hmmmm, I'm not so sure either, really…" Gao answered in a quavered tone.

"We're hopeless," the boy with glasses suddenly said, rolling to his side.

Silence filled the room slowly as the boys continued to think about their choice.

"….. You know what? I'll go stay with the Mikado family. You two can stay together at the Kisaragi household," Gao suggested, breaking the silence and smiling at the two calmly.

"Are you sure about this, Gao?" Zanya asked, sitting back up to see his brother's face.

"I'm sure and I won't regret my choice," the boy concluded, giving a thumb up to his siblings.

"I can stay with the Mikado family in your place if you like," the mature boy offered, gesturing to himself.

"No, I'm actually serious about this, Zanya. I mean look, Akatsuki sticks with you more than I and I believe that it's best to leave him in your care. Didn't Old Man Zeus say that the Kisaragi family only has a father who comes home really late from work?"

"You have a point... Or he can stay with the Mikado residence and stay with the little girl and her parents," Zanya said.

"I don't want to live alone!" the boy jumped in.

"This is hard.. Gao, why did you have to suggest this in the first place?"

"I wasn't really thinking, but I also didn't want to have at least three hours of sleep nearly everyday!" Gao argued.

"That's why you sleep early!"

"But you don't sleep any earlier either! I can see tired purple eye bags and crow's feet on your face!"

Zanya groaned and then looked at Akatsuki who was just looking between the two boys anxiously.

"It's for our good. We're all tired even if you don't want to admit it," Gao concluded.

"Fine. We'll stay with Commissioner Kisaragi and you can stay with the Mikado household. I don't even know how to handle girls so that would be a living hell for me there," Zanya finished.

"Does that mean we are done deciding where to go?" Akatsuki asked, grabbing onto his brothers' legs.

Gao and Zanya looked down at Akatsuki and then nodded slowly.

"Let's go tell Father and then go to sleep.." Zanya said, sounding lifeless and dead.

Akatsuki felt afraid, scared of Gao and Zanya's choices. He didn't want to go anywhere, but he decided to comply to the older boys decisions without any complaint. The three strolled over to Zeus' room where the man was reading through giant thick hardcover books peacefully and quietly. The big white doors creaked when the three pushed it open to enter, the god looking up from the book.

"Have you decided?" Zeus asked.

"... Yes, we have," they answered in unison.

"Tell me.. What have you decided on, my sons?" Zeus asked, closing his book and leaning forward.

"...Well... I decided to stay with the Mikado family," Gao announced, looking at everyone nervously.

"And Akatsuki and I are staying with the Kisaragi family," Zanya added, looking down at Akatsuki just as bothered.

"And are you sure you want to do this, boys? Do you want to leave Olympus and stay with the families you chose? You can rethink about it before I make this happen."

"Yes, we are sure," Gao and Zanya said in sync, Akatsuki remaining quiet.

"Akatsuki, is something the matter?" Zeus asked.

"No, sir.."

"Then answer me this.. Do you want to stay here? Or leave with your brothers? Don't lie to me, child."

"... I want to stay here with Gao and Big Z. But since they are going somewhere else, I want to follow them," the boy answered truthfully.

"I see... We'll make this happen when you go to sleep then.. Everything about your new families will be incorporated into your heads while you sleep, but you will remain here until you leave for school," Zeus said, smiling at his sons. "Come visit me once in a while though or I'll throw bolts at you at random times!"

The boys went pale and then slowly nodded as they back away anxiously.

* * *

**Stormy: I need to update a lot of stuff... -sigh- Oh well.**

**Yuna: Stormy has an ask book on Wattpad for those with an account. You can check that out and ask us OCs humiliating questions or whatever you want whenever you like! -secretly crying from the inside-**

**Stormy: Anyways, R&amp;R!**

**Both: And enjoy! Bye!**

_**~stormy003**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Gao, wake up! You need to go eat breakfast and get ready for school!" a girl exclaimed.

"Ughhh, 5 more minutes, Akatsuki..." the boy groaned.

"Akatsuki?" Hanako repeated. "Gao, Akatsuki isn't even here nor does he even live with us..."

That was when the idea of a foster home clicked into Gao's mind, causing him to shoot out of bed and looking around his surroundings. His head nearly collided into his new little sister's head.

"Right..." he said slowly before thinking 'We moved yesterday...' or something along those lines.

"Watch it, Gao!" Hanako exclaimed as she stepped back and fell. "Anyways, mom is going to force you out of bed if you don't hurry, let's go!"

And so the girl stood back up, brushed off her shorts and ran out of her brother's room.

"Gao is up!" she exclaimed as she ran out the door.

The boy just groaned when sunlight continued to seep through his eyes without his consent. Reaching over to look for his laurel crown he made a habit of wearing, his hand ended up brushing against a case that felt unfamiliar to him.

"Hm?" he hummed, sitting up from bed and looking at the case curiously. "A... core deck case...? When did I get one of these?"

'GAO! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE!' his new mother called.

"ALRIGHT, COMING!" he replied, throwing off his covers and gabbing his clothes to change.

The boy ran to the bathroom a fast as he could to brush his teeth and then headed out the door to descend the stairs, but he wasn't thinking when he got to the staircases.

"W-WHOA! AH! AUGH! OOF! GAH!"

Grunting and thumping could be heard around the house as the boy slipped and fell down the stair cases, crashing onto the floor with his bottom up in the air and arms flat on the ground loosely.

"Ow..." he moaned in pain.

"That's way to wake up early and not stay up late," Suzumi, or his mother, said as she stepped in front of his line of sight. "Remember, Gao, no skipping out on your Aiki-jujutsu lessons today either, you got that?"

"Yeah alright.." he answered lowly as he supported himself back up onto his feet.

* * *

Waiting on the escalators to get to the school building, Gao pulled out his red core deck case and stared at it with a puzzled look on his face.

"Are you wondering when Drum is going to wake up?" Hanako asked as she looked up at her brother with a smile on her face. "He's always up earlier than you eating as much pudding as he could before you can after all."

"Drum...? Ah right, yeah!" Gao said. "It is odd that he's still sleeping right now."

"He'll be up before you know it!" the girl said before walking off to class.

"Yeah..." the boy muttered awkwardly.

"Hey, Gao," a familiar voice rang.

Gao looked behind him and saw Kuguru walk up to him from behind, a smile plastered on her face as her round glasses slipped off the bridge of her nose slightly.

"Did you ask Zeus for a foster?" she continued after greeting her friend.

"Oh, hey, Kuguru," he said first. "Yeah, Zanya is living with Akatsuki in the Kisaragi household while I'm living in the Mikado Residence without them."

"I see..." the girl responded. "Well ever since Zeus accepted your proposal, news spread around Olympus and to all the gods and goddesses around the world."

"So...?"

"Goddess Athena sent me into a foster home as well, worried that I may have been building stress due to the time difference and location the school is at. I'm now living with the Uki resident."

Gao blinked as he tried to register what she was trying to say unaware that his request was actually spread to the people of Olympus.

"... Then... What about everyone else like Baku or Kiri?" he asked slowly.

Kuguru only gave an apologetic looking smiling to her friend, a sign that she didn't know.

"That, we will both have to wait for their side of the story."

Fortunate for the two children of the gods, Baku, Kiri and Tetsuya arrived just a minute later.

"Baku, Kiri, Tets! Hey!" Gao greeted brightly.

Kazane then popped out from behind the three named boys and smiled at Gao and Kuguru as she waved to them energetically.

"Kazane!"

"Hey, Gao!" the orange haired girl greeted as she stepped away from the back.

Before the conversation was able to continue and stray off from the topic of having a foster family, Kuguru stepped in and decided to ask the students the question she and possibly Gao had in mind.

"Hey, guys?" the girl began. "Was it just me or did everyone get sent to a new family for a less stressful and deprived time or any other reasons?"

The small group blinked and looked at each other before they all turned back to answer her question.

"I thought I was the only one," Kazane said. "I heard about Zeus sending Gao, Akatsuki, and Zanya off to a new home for school from my mom, the goddess Aphrodite. She said that he announced it everyone in Olympus. I didn't expect any other gods or goddesses to do the same thing as he..."

"Really? Then what family were you sent to?" Gao asked.

The girl pondered for a bit as she tapped her lips in a thinking motion before suddenly pointing up to the sky.

"Ah, right! Fujimiya!"

"I was sent to the Omori family..." Baku said. "Apparently, Father Hephestus, began to complain about my appetite and thought it was a good time for him to take a break.."

Everyone sweat dropped at the idea, but it is true, the boy had a ginormous appetite that never seems to hold enough food for his own satisfaction. Maybe one day, he'll end up eating himself or so they thought.

"What about you Kiri, Tetsuya?" Gao asked, turning to the two.

"Goddess Khione has already sent me to the Hyoryu family for a long time already.. I just never told any of you," Kiri answered sheepishly.

"I see.." they all answered.

"Apollo sent me to be a Kurodake so that I'm never late to school. Thing is, I still think I'll be late for all my classes, bros.." Tetsuya sighed. "Hey, you all remember A-Dawg, yeah?"

The group nodded and stared at the boy as they waited for him to continue on with what he was going to say.

"Well ever since I left Olympus, I'm finally able make him my buddy! He agreed with it smoothly, yo," he said. "No trouble at all now that Dad isn't around."

"That reminds me..."Gao said pulling out his own core deck.

"Wait, when did YOU get one?" Baku questioned quickly. "Didn't Zeus not allow you to keep one until you finally wake up for school early for a week? Like Zanya?"

"I found it next to my bed this morning," Gao told the group.

"That's amazing, Gao!" Kazane jumped in. "You're finally able to keep your own deck instead of sneaking Zanya's!"

"Right... But I wonder how it got there.." he said, looking up the sky.

The bell soon rang and everyone parted for their classes until lunch came by for them to regroup again. Drum, the said dragon to be Gao's buddy, finally work up during their break and ended up eating most of Gao's lunch. Their classes all continued normally, and nothing seemed to be any different just yet.

"Man, having a foster family is weird..." Gao muttered to himself as he got ready to leave school. "Where am I suppose to go now..? Oh well, I'll meet up with Zanya and look for Hanako after."

The boy then swung his backpack onto his shoulder and walked off to the class room nearby, meeting up with the boy he wanted to see.

"Gao," Zanya called as he saw his brother approached him.

Gao raise his bandaged arm up to wave at the boy and flashed his trade mark grin.

"Ready to visit Akatsuki?" Gao asked.

Zanya smiled and nodded as he wore on his own backpack and follow the shorter boy out the door.

"Anything wrong with your family so far?" Zanya asked.

"Not at all, just not so used to it," Gao replied. "What about you, man?"

Zanya shook his head no as he continued to walk down the hall to pick up their younger brother.

"Not at all. It's just a little hard to call another man your dad,"he chuckled. "Akatsuki, on the other hand, still isn't very comfortable to the sudden change yet either. But I don't blame him.. We've dragged him into this mess and he is still a kid.."

"Big Z! Gao!" Akatsuki called, waving to the two older boys.

"Ready to go?" Zanya asked with a caring smile on his face.

"Yeah!" the young boy exclaimed, running over to the two.

Hanako soon followed the boy out to see who it was, waving at Gao enthusiastically.

"Hey, Gao!" Hanako exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Hana...!" the boy said hesitantly. 'Was it Hana or Hanako...?'

"We should get home soon so Mom doesn't go flipping you on your back again," the little girl said.

"I guess so..." Gao answered, looking over at the boys. "I should get going now."

"Alright, we'll talk next time then," Zanya said, Akatsuki's smile dropping to a small frown.

"Bye, Gao. See you tomorrow," the child said.

* * *

**Stormy: Updates are so... ughhhhh... I am so sorry for such slow updates! Poll on my profile please check it and forgive me for such bad updates lately!**

**_~stormy003_**


	4. Chapter 4

Getting flipped onto your back was possibly the worst way to return home to everyday. Especially when a woman is doing it and lecturing you about not taking training seriously as well as staying safe. Gao's back was beginning to grow numb as the number of times he contacted the floor rose.

"Whoa! Oof!"

The boy groaned as he stood up from the floor, his foster mother dusting her hands off clean.

"Alright! That's enough for today. Wash up, go eat, and finish your homework, alright?" the teal-blue haired woman said.

She then walked off to go clean herself up from her work out she just had while Gao stood there rubbing his back to sooth the pain. One of his cards eventually glowed and summoned the drum bunker dragon to the human world.

"Hey, kid, you took quite the beating there," he commented. "Do you think your mom made pudding today? I heard they're really great on the taste buds...!"

Gao sighed a bit when he looked at his partner.

"Drum.. Sometimes I wonder why I made you my buddy the first time Old Man Zeus showed you to me," he told him before grinning. "But I bet she did! I want to try some now that you told me! Where did you hear that from?"

The dragon blinked and grinned a cheeky looking grin.

"I traveled around the place without you," he stated. "Sorry, but after your father took me away from you, I just had to go see places myself. Your fault for not staying on track with homework."

Gao quietly groaned in disappointment when the miniature sized dragon said that. It only showed he was missing out on everything due to being really lazy with his schoolwork lately.

"I'm heading back in for a shower now then..." Gao said.

It's been at least a few weeks now and he's gotten accustomed to the household, but there was something strange to him. How come nothing was coming after him and the other demigods that were no longer living with the gods? It happens, but not often oddly enough. He decided to shrug off the thought and proceeded to head inside. Little did he know, he was being watched.

The warm shower felt nice after a day of hard work. He sighed as he let the clear liquid run down his body, soothing the aches he earned from the day.

"Hm?"

The boy suddenly heard a tap on the window and poked his head out the shower to see who it was. No one was there.

"Hmm..." he hummed, returning to his shower.

Upon returning, the tapping noise came back as well, causing him to peek again, his face slightly furrowed and scrunched up.

"Drum, that's not funny. Now quit tapping on the window," he claimed, bringing himself back under the water to rinse off.

The window suddenly busted open with a loud crash, causing him to flinch and frown further.

"I said- W-whoa...! Who are you?!" the boy hollered as he covered himself in a towel.

"Gao? I heard something!" Drum called, slipping his own card through the door crack.

The dragon returned to the human world and blinked as he looked up at a bigger creature with giant horns an a build body, standing there and ready to attack.

"Gao..? Did you invite a friend?" the dragon asked nervously.

"W-what? No! That thing just broke into the bathroom through the window!" Gao claimed.

The monster growled and soon attacked the boy and his buddy monster, ramming right into him and knocking him away. The wind was completely pushed out at him as he flew into the wall.

'Gao? Are you rough housing up there?' Suzumi, his mother, called with slight bother.

"U-uh no, Mom! Just fell!" he called after he coughed for air, standing back up to face the minotaur. "Oh... Where's Old Man Zeus when you need him...?"

"Gao! The minotaur is about to attack...!" Drum called, rushing over to block it with his drill.

The boy braced himself before he got blown away by the impact of the two and frantically thought of what to do.

"Uh... Right.. Right... Magic, thunder, uhhh..." he fumbled before realizing something. "My magic isn't even all that powerful!"

"Just do something already, kid!" the dragon hollered, pushing back the monster.

It huffed as it suddenly got stiffer and bulkier in order to push the dragon back instead. By now, the towel covered boy was summoning lightning to strike the minotaur, but it wasn't too terribly effective and he didn't know why. That was until he noticed something.

"Drum, I can paralyze it for you! Uhhh, deal the finishing blow for me!" Gao told him. "I'm counting on you!"

The dragon groaned a little in response as he held back the monster as long as he could while Gao summoned another strike of lightning to prevent it from moving. With the chance for a blow, the dragon quickly attacked and stabbed the monster, causing it to disappear and all the wrecked items suddenly fix back to its original self.

"... T-that.. was weird..." the boy commented as he returned to the shower.

The dragon nodded and quietly returned to his original position to give his buddy some space.

He was now pondering and trying to get his head out of the gutter, clearing up what just happened into a more understandable way for him to look into.

"I just got attacked..." he said. "That rarely happens..."

The boy then turned off the shower and got out completely to go change and eat. He was still trying to get the situation sinked into his head as he wondered if anything of the liking happened to anyone else from Olympus like he.

"Gao? Are you okay?" his mother asked, completely concerned. "You have a giant bruise on yourself after that fall..."

He blinked and checked the mirror quickly to confirm the injury. He didn't fall. He was tackled by a minotaur and into a wall. It was real.

"... Oh, yeah. I'm fine, Mom," he said, grinning. "I'll be eating in my room today so I can finish homework."

"Okay..."

The boy quickly grabbed his share of food with his buddy following his example and immediately marched off, door closed shut.

"Drum. We've been attacked... Do you think Everyone else experienced the same thing..?"

The dragon quickly engulfed a pudding and sighed.

"I don't know, Gao... But it's highly possible due to them being a child of a god.."

"Oh man... I wonder if this will endanger anyone else here..."

* * *

**After years of not updating... I'm sorry :c -terrible with the plot-**

_**~stormy003**_


End file.
